25 instantes
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: La vida se compone de pequeños instantes. ¡Pasa y descubre nuestros veinticinco!
1. Prólogo

.. **Título:**25 instantes ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Rating:** K+ ..  
.. **Categoría:** Todas ..  
.. **Summary:** Conjunto de 25 historias siguiendo un patrón de 25 palabras previamente determinadas ..  
.. **Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se van a encontrar me pertenece. Más quisiera, pero no, sólo hago uso de ellos sin ánimo de lucro (más que nada, porque nadie pagaría por estas cosas xD) ..  
.. **Notas de Autora (importante):**"_**Si no te gusta el contenido, ignora el fic. Es fácil, cierra la ventana, dale hacia atrás, pero ni pierdas el tiempo dejando una crítica sin fundamento ni haciendo una denuncia de propiedades idénticas. Se te agradecerá."**___

**-Prólogo-**

Este fanfiction es un conjunto de veinticinco drabbles/one-shot inspirados en cada una de las palabras de una lista. Estos fics son paralelos a los de y WGAndrew, usuarios de la misma página y amores de mi vida, con los que me he embarcado en este proyecto y cuyos fics espero que os hagan disfrutar.

Si algo podemos conseguir de publicar los fics a la simultáneamente y utilizando la misma lista es demostrar la variedad de historias que son capaces de surgir de una misma idea.

Los créditos son todos para **Mundo Fanfiction**, de donde extrajimos la lista y donde fue elaborada por un grupo de escritores (o, en su mayoría, escritoras, y muy buenas).

Sin más, aquí está la lista de palabras. Disfrutad de la lectura y esperamos que os gusten.

_1- Insomnio  
2- Agradecimiento  
3-Espejo  
4-Herida  
5-Perdón  
6-Amuleto  
7-Cascabel  
8-Promiscuidad  
9-Sumisión  
10-Colapso  
11-Llamada  
12- Tiempo  
13-Tema libre  
14-Infinito  
15-Peligro  
16-Preservativo  
17-Zozobra  
18-Mentira  
19-Máscara  
20-Delirio  
21-Ojo  
22-Agua  
23-Jaleo  
24-Fotografía  
25-Cárcel_


	2. Insomnio

.. **Título:**Insomnio ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Rating:** K+ ..  
.. **Categoría:** Romance / Angst **Incesto**

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-.

Hikari se revolvió inquieta en su cama. Hacía más de tres horas que intentaba dormir, pero no podía. Giró hacia la derecha, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda. Cuando vio que era inútil, se dio la vuelta hacia la izquierda. Luego, se puso boca abajo, y después boca arriba. Pero no conseguía dormir. Tenía la cabeza abarrotada de pensamientos que le robaban el sueño. Llevaba así más de tres noches, desde aquél estúpido incidente.

Hacía varios días que se habían reunido todos los niños elegidos para pasar un día de ocio juntos. Ocuparon el tiempo de manera realmente divertida: fueron a la playa por la mañana, comieron juntos en casa de Mimi –quien era una cocinera realmente buena-, vieron una película juntos y, por la noche, estuvieron jugando a videojuegos y comiendo pizza en casa de Yamato –que se había independizado hacía poco y vivía en un apartamento él solo-. Todo había transcurrido con normalidad.

Pero a Mimí, que siempre había tenido una naturaleza demasiado extrovertida, se le ocurrió la idea de jugar a "Verdad o reto". Y Yamato lo acompañó con alcohol.

Todos bebieron, excepto Hikari y Takeru, a quienes no dejaron por ser los pequeños del grupo. Algunos llegaron a emborracharse, otros sólo bebieron un poco. Y el juego se desarrolló entre risas y pruebas terriblemente vergonzosas. Entre ellas estuvo el acierto que tuvo Joe –que tenía muy mal beber-, cuando le tocó imponer una prueba sobre Taichi.

-Tienes que besar a una de las chicas…-comenzó. Taichi le interrumpió.

-¡No es problema! ¿A quién quieres que bese? ¿A Sora, a Mimí…?

-¡A Hikari! –exclamó de pronto el moreno. A ella casi se le sale el refresco del que bebía por la nariz.

Al principio, hubo un silencio extraño y efímero, pero enseguida se unieron el resto de chicos a la moción.

-¡Sí, venga, bésala! ¡Haz honor a tu valentía!

Cabía destacar que Taichi era uno de aquellos que había bebido en exceso. Por un momento, pareció que la lucidez hizo aparición en su nublada mente y le advirtió de algo. Pero estaba demasiado alcoholizado para entender lo que su conciencia le decía, así que lo ignoró completamente. Se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Tranquila, Kari, somos hermanos y no pasa nada…

Ella titubeó y se mostró reticente, y se hubiera negado de no ser que Joe le empujó la cabeza de repente y obligó a sus labios impactar con los de su hermano. Al principio no se movió, pero ni Taichi ni Joe tenían intención de dejar así el asunto. Así que el primero mantuvo la cabeza de Hikari en aquella posición, y el segundo la rodeó con sus brazos y continuó besándola torpemente. Hasta que, quizá por la situación bizarra y absurda, quizá por el alcohol que exhalaba su hermano, se perdió en el momento y se dejó llevar por aquel beso.

Por culpa de aquello, llevaba noches sin dormir. Se sentía mal, porque estaba mal besar a su propio hermano. Pero, en el fondo, no se arrepentía. Era lo que había deseado desde hacía tiempo y lo que le hacía daño era que Taichi no recordara nada. Por una parte, le parecía mejor así. Por otra, le entristecía.

Continuó dando vueltas por la cama, intentando vanamente dormir. Se dio por vencida y se levantó. Quizá si bebía algo de agua, se calmaba y podría descansar. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y, al pasar por delante del cuarto de Tai, se detuvo. Deseó intensamente poder estar entre sus brazos alguna vez sin que la palabra "hermana" fuera su calificativo. Deseó volver a probar aquellos labios, aunque supieran a alcohol. Se acercó a la puerta con la intención de quedarse apoyada allí unos instantes. Pero vio que estaba entreabierta. Se asomó ligeramente. Vio a su hermano despierto frente a la pantalla de su ordenador. Apoyaba su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y resoplaba con desesperación. Hikari avanzó procurando no hacer ruido, esperando que no la oyera. Cuando se acercó, observó que él llevaba unos auriculares. Dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla y, al ver lo mismo que él, se horrorizó: un video donde estaba grabada aquella fiesta, y en aquel momento se reproducía aquel momento del beso. Para más vergüenza, vio cómo su hermano volvía a situar la reproducción justo en el momento exacto donde comenzaba de nuevo aquella prueba maldita.

Comenzó a llorar. Deseó no haber estado allí aquel día, deseó haber podido dormir aquella noche. Deseó tantas cosas, que terminó sin saber qué desear ni qué hacer. Quizá por instinto, Taichi se giró y se la encontró llorando en silencio con la mirada fija en la imagen de la pantalla. Un beso prohibido, que nunca debió ser dado y que nunca debió ser consentido.

Rápidamente, Tai arrojó los auriculares sobre el escritorio, cerró la aplicación de video y corrió hacia ella, que estaba inmóvil como una estatua. Le cogió las manos y se arrodilló ante ella.

-Lo siento, Kari… Lo siento tanto…

Ella, como saliendo de un trance, no comprendía. No debía recibir disculpas, sino ofrecerlas. Pero no podía hablar, la contrariedad la dejó muda.

-Nunca debí hacerte pasar por aquello… Lo siento, lo siento…

Pero ella seguía inmersa en una sensación de pérdida, inmóvil. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él. Sin ser dueña de sus actos, le acarició la mejilla y le abrazó, con los ojos muy abiertos, contrariada. Él se aferró a su cintura con desesperación y ella se sintió culpable, muy culpable. Le besó en la mejilla.

Taichi cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Hikari posarse en su rostro. Y al hacerlo, dos lágrimas resbalaron traicioneras. Una de ellas, se posó en la boca de su hermanita, y ella pudo sentir el sabor salado de la culpa ajena. Entonces, aún en su propia catarsis, le dijo muy bajito:

-Yo soy quien lo siente, porque lo deseaba.

Él fue entonces quien quedó petrificado. ¿Realmente su pequeña hermana, su princesita, había dicho que lo deseaba? Aflojó el abrazo y contempló cómo ella parecía comprender el peso de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Lentamente, quiso incorporarse con la intención de huir. Pero Tai aún rodeaba su estrecha cintura, y la obligó a quedarse.

-¿…Qué has dicho?

-Olvídalo, por favor… -y el llanto dejó de ser silencioso y comenzó a ser amargo e inconsolable.

Y cada hipido que ella daba martilleaba sus sienes. Y su frágil forcejeo finalmente la liberó de sus brazos, de su vergüenza, y salió corriendo lejos de él. Se refugió en su cuarto y hundió la cara en la almohada para poder asfixiar su llanto y su angustia. Nunca más miraría a su hermano a la cara, y nunca más podría dirigirle la palabra.

Aquella noche no durmió. Ni las dos siguientes, hasta que se cansó de llorar y se entregó a las pesadillas.

Lo que Hikari nunca supo es que Taichi tampoco durmió, porque no había podido decirle que él también la amaba.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-.

Espero que os guste. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente "_instante_"!


End file.
